


Burning Red and Flowing Crimson

by Spectraheart



Category: Naruto
Genre: ...and killing him, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, What else would it be?, like... SUPER DARK, no beta is my ninja way, so not really, spoilers but I mean we all want him dead anyway, this OC is overpowered and was made with the only purpose to make Danzo suffer, this is dark, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectraheart/pseuds/Spectraheart
Summary: Her very existence is a hypocrisy.Born from the line of Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Madara. Hair and skin pale as the moon but eyes black as coal.(A one shot OC based off the question: What if a Senju and Uchiha child created a new kind of chakra release, Blood release, and the subsequent consequences of such an ability?)WARNINGS IN TAGS
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Burning Red and Flowing Crimson

Her very existence is a hypocrisy.

Born from the line of Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Madara. Hair and skin pale as the moon but eyes black as coal. Cold logic wrapped in warm smiles. Kindness barbed with spikes. 

She is everything they expected and nothing at all as they hoped all at once.   
So that is why Danzo snatches her into the darkness.   
She trains in the dark, the horror of her mixed heritage coming to light when she rips the life giving liquid straight from her “sister’s” veins, leaving a bloodless mass behind. The crimson shining in the moonlight as it wades towards her, like a dog proudly trotting to its owner after a successful hunt. 

She was tasked with mastering this deadly art. 

She learned the ways of blood, how it flowed, how it reacted, how far she could manipulate and stretch it until it collapsed. She learned how to rip it from her enemy’s veins mid battle, learned how to poison another man’s heart without even touching him. She learned how to turn the very carrier of life back upon itself and destroy someone from the inside out.

She was compared to the likes of Senju Hashirama, while he is the full sun, she is the new moon, shaded and perfect for hiding the darkest sins. Her skill was horrific and grotesque, but it was hers. A path for her to carve all her own, a skill the world had never seen. She worked to please Danzo, hoarding every smile and loving touch.

(Years from now, she would look back upon those days and cackle with a dark mirth.  _ Foolish, foolish girl. _ )

She never questioned why her eyes were a deep onyx even though her skin and hair were marred by the sun so easily. By every right, her eyes should have been a bloody crimson.

( _ Foolish, foolish girl. _ )

Then ROOT was dismantled and she was brought before the Sandiame. The man looking as if he had seen a ghost. She held the likeness of the Nidaime, the man whose water nature he had passed down to her. The red carved into her cheeks like scars and the fur pelt that framed her petite shoulders.

(It mixed with the hatred that flowed through her veins, creating something so  _ putrid _ yet so _ beautiful. _ )

She worked in ANBU. Working the highest ranked missions and becoming the elite among the elite. She didn’t flinch in the face of gore and shrugged off the worst situations.    
(That should have  _ been a warning. _ )

Along with the ANBU she was introduced into Uchiha clan.    
Said clan was mixed about her appearance. The elders grinned with shaded eyes to have one of the last “pure” Senju in their claws. Others shivered at her dead eyes. The clan head was cold, a bad father, but a wonderful commander. His heir became a sparring partner and confidant. The youngest heir was something that made their heart stir and they smiled and always made time for the tyke.

( _ How quickly the golden days seem to die. _ )

Then the clan was slaughtered and the spare heir was all that was left. He wanted nothing to do with her, so she left. She delved into the past of her ancestors, finding the sickest jutsus of her Senju heritage.

(Now, it seemed so  _ tame. _ )

She uncovered the most personal thoughts of her Uchiha heritage. His words were eloquent and sweeping, filling her mind with crystal clear images of the world beyond the mission. 

Then she saw the image of his Mangekyou.    
His  _ Eternal Mangekyou. _

(She looked in the mirror, saw burning crimson that should only exist in parchment and  _ realized. _ )

(That was the day Konoha felt the greatest fear since the Kyuubi attack and the day she vowed  **_HIS_ ** blood would paint the streets  _ red. _ )   
(Someone  _ planned this. _ )

It only spiralled from there.

She had his corpse pulled, confirmed the empty sockets and laughed like a maniac as she realized  _ this was her inheritance.  _ The onyx eyes that should have been dead  _ burned  _ as she stared at the face of the man who went  _ mad  _ under the eye’s power. Dug into T&I and pulled the most damning evidence.

(The massacre was  _ orchestrated.  _ A plan put into place by  _ her very own ancestor. _ )

Then.  _ Then.  _

She heard  **_HE_ ** escaped.

Then  **_HE_ ** had the gall to evade her until the final battle. When the moon turned red and the ground turned to ash.    
Then  **_HE_ ** proclaimed his sins to the full moon and all the previous Fire Shadows.

(She didn’t see the terror in the Yondaime's face. The grim acceptance of the Sandiame’s face. The fucking  _ rage  _ on the Nidiame’s face. The horrible realization of the Shodi.)

(She was the new moon. Shaded, quiet and  _ perfect for hiding your darkest sins. _ )

(Too bad no one said the new moon would  _ keep them. _ )   
(She was faster than them all. She roared as she took to the final battle with manic glee, lapping up the blood like a plant thirsting in a drought. _. _ )

(The battlefield was her home, where the legends of her forefathers had been forged in shit, sweat and piss.)   
(It was  _ her  _ playing field that  **_HE_ ** dared challenge her on.)

**_HE_ ** tries to fight, to use the very eyes of her disgraced clan against her.   
( _ She laughs.  _ _   
_ _ “Oh you poor, poor man. You seem to forget...”  _

**_HE_ ** _ screams out in animalistic agony, blood weeps from every orifice, marred skin turning red. Everyone around her looks in terror. This was her ace, the most sickening, hateful and  _ **_beautiful_ ** _ technique. Born from the wombs of demons and perfected by the rage of gods. _

_ The shodaime realizes the creation of a new bloodline is not exclusive to him or that the clan his own had called sworn enemies for generations were  _ **_demons given flesh._ **

_ “I control the liquid in your veins.” ) _

Her eyes shift to a burning red and suddenly the stolen eyes flicker and die and  **_HIS_ ** screams grow  _ louder.  _

She merely cackles, reveling in his pain.

(She is the bloodlust of damned clan  _ given flesh. _ )

Then, she flicks her wrist and  **_HE_ ** is no more.

With one swift movement his veins are ripped open and his heart torn apart.

**_HIS_ ** blood comes to swirl around her heels like an eager dog, the damning liquid moving without a sound. She calmly turns to the rest of the battle and moves on without a word. The ashen landscape easily accepting the demon walking among it.

(Somewhere behind her, her Senju ancestor collapses to his knees, horror shading his face, while her Uchiha ancestor cackles with a blood maddened glee by his side, “ _ Oh, how the mighty fall!” _ )

She joins the spare heir on the battlefield, their combined rage along with the burning sun, flowing river and lightning storm more than enough to corner a god.

(Even gods have blood. Even gods need it to live.)

(Even gods can go  _ squish. _ )


End file.
